


Wishful

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [91]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Sammy finds Wally in front of the collage.





	Wishful

~Unknown, 1963~

* * *

 

“Are you alright, Boris?” Sammy asked of the Toon, even though he knew from the haunted expression on his face, that was the farthest thing from true.

Boris flinched, in a familiar way that told Sammy all he needed to know.

“Wally.”

Wally nodded.

“Shit. How long have you been lucid?” Sammy asked as he sat down beside Wally. Wally glanced at one of the clocks on the wall, but then shook his head.

“Not sure.” Wally didn't speak often, so hearing the growly Boris voice immediately silenced any other immediate words. Wally seemed to hate it even as his Boris personality.

“Any idea what brought this about?” Sometimes lucidity came about randomly, but other times tiny things triggered it. Once, they handed him a broom and he'd burst into tears because he remembered how much he’d enjoyed doing it as a kid.

Wally gestured to the collage.

“Oh. Well, that doesn't usually do it but I guess that makes sense.” Sammy pouted a little, mocking himself in his head for not noticing what Wally had been looking at.

The collage was haunting, a picture Wally had made while lucid, but back before even Henry came back. It was a picture of a young man, seventeen or eighteen, Sammy wasn’t sure. Sammy had never learnt Wally’s birthday, so it could have passed before all this and Sammy wouldn't know.

It made all of this even sicker. Sammy was thirty-five when everything went down, and had not much more left to happen in his life.

But Wally had been half his age. Wally had deserved to grow up properly. Being the kind of person he was, he certainly wouldn't have lived a conventional life, but neither did anyone who worked at the studio.

They had been the studio of the lost even before everything went to hell.

Wally was staring sorely at the collage, and then glanced down at himself.

“When I wanted to be in a body that wasn't the one I was born in, this wasn't what I meant.” Wally admitted, Sammy was taken a little off guard by the amount Wally had chosen to speak, but caught himself in time to deliver a response.

“Doesn’t matter what body you're in. You're still Wally Franks, aren’t you?”

Wally nodded.

Sammy held his arms out.

“I think you need it, Wally.”

Wally dove for the hug.

“You're perfect, Wally. And I’m not talking about Boris here.” Sammy rubbed behind Wally’s ears.

“Don't wanna be Boris. Don't wanna go back.” Wally mumbled.

“We’ll figure out something. I promise.”


End file.
